Beauty and the Beast, Detective Conan Style!
by Goover
Summary: Of all the Fairy Tales, Beauty and the Beast is one of the most famous and has been told in many different ways. Now, it's Conan's turn!


Beauty and the Beast- Conan Style!

By: Goover

Once upon a time, there was a happy prince named Shinichi. He lived in a big, creepy,old housewith a scientist named Dr.Agasaand was very happy. He was also a famous detective and made lots of enemies but solving cases. Everyone knew him.

One day he in his huge library reading Sherlock Holmes stories when an evil shadow fell across him. He looked up to find a man in black staring down at him!Shinichi tried to escape, but the man in black knocked him out and gave him some poison. He thought he was going to die.

But the poison didn't work. Instead, it shrunk him into an eight year old child. "Oh no! I can't be a famous detective prince if I'm a little kid!" So he hid himself away in his big, creepy, oldhouse and wasn't seen for a long, long time.

People were very worried about their famous detective prince. They thought he was kidnapped or had been murdered. Maybe he ran away. They had all their detectives and police officers look for him, but he was never found.

Then, one day a young girl named Ran was out in the woods outside the big, creepy, old house that the famous detective prince used to live in. She was practicing her karate skills. Pretty soon she was going to have to go home because there weren't many trees left.

Then she heard a noise. It sounded like someone kicking a ball. It was coming from the old house!

Ran went to investigate! This often got her into trouble sometimes.

She went up to the gate, and was surprised to find it unlocked. So she went inside. Now, this isn't something one should do very often, as one could get arrested for trespassing and sent to jail with lots of fines, but this story takes place long before trespassing existed, so it was fine then.

Ran was surprised to find a small boy kicking a soccer ball! (This was before violations, but not before soccer.) He was very little, only about eight, and was wearing glasses.

"What are you doing here, little boy?" she asked.

The little boy missed the ball in surprise. "Uhh... Umm... I was... Uhh..."

"You're so cute!" Ran said with a smile and pinched his cheeks.

"_Oh brother..._" thought the little boy.

"What's your name?" asked Ran.

"Uhh... It's... Conan!" said the boy quickly. The first thing to come to mind was his favorite mystery writer, Sir Arthur Conan Doyle!

"Where do you live? I'll take you home!" said Ran. She wasn't very good at interrogations, and had a soft spot for little kids.

"I... Uhh... I don't live anywhere." Conan said, and very quickly wished he hadn't.

Ran started to cry. "You... You don't have a home?" she said with a sob. "You poor, poor little boy! You can come live with me!" And she promptly dragged him home with her.

Back at Ran's house, Conan (who is really Shinichi), begins to fall in love with Ran. But he could never let her know the truth about him, because if he couldn't find an antidote to the poison he would never have a chance with her as an eight year old.

Little did he know, Ran was secretly in love with Shinichi, the famous detective prince. She had never told anyone, because she knew it was impossible for her to have a chance with a prince. He was only allowed to date princesses, and she defiantly was not a princess.

Ran treated Conan like a little brother, and Conan was glad to have someone to talk to. He had been very lonely the last few months because he had never left the big, creepy, old house and the only person he could talk to was his friend Dr. Agasa, the scatter-brained scientist who was helping him find a cure. It got boring only talking to him all the time.

Conan was even happier that Ran's dad was a detective. He went with to all the cases and secretly solved them while looking for a cure to his "vertically challenged" state of being.

A few months passed, and everyone was happy for a while. Conan decided that even if he never got turned back to normal, it would be fine with him to live like this for the rest of his life. But that was plan B. Plan A was to find the antidote and live happily ever after with Ran. As Shinichi, the famous detective prince!

Even more time passed, and Shinichi grew to love Ran even more. Ran still was madly in love with the famous detective prince, who was still no where to be found. She was very sad about that. Ran's father became a very great detective with Conan's help, and Conan was getting even closer to finding a cure.

Then, one day, Dr. Agasa can to tell him he found a temporary antidote. He could turn back into Shinichi for just a little bit! "All you have to do is drink some of this!" he explained, giving Conan a cup full of a clear liquid.

Conan drank it without hesitation. But something felt wrong! Conan was dying! Everything hurt, he felt like he was on fire! Everything went black.

Conan slowly opened his eyes. His vision was blurry. There was someone looking at him. He couldn't tell who it was.

Then his vision cleared. It was Ran!

"Shinichi? Is that you? Shinichi!" Ran looked worried.

Conan sat up. The first thing he noticed was he seemed taller. He slowly climbed to his feet. He was taller! "Ran?" he said blurrily.

It worked! He was Shinichi again! For a little while, at least.

"How... How do you know my name?" Ran asked, confused.

"Huh? Oh! I... Uhh... I know you. From school. You're on the karate team!" he said quickly. _"Lame excuse..." _She bought it though.

"Where have you been Shinichi? Everyone has been looking for you! Everyone was worried!" Ran looked like she was going to cry. Shinichi didn't know she loved him.

"I've been, uh, on a case! A big one!" "_Brilliant idea. Yeah, she'll believe that one alright..." _he thought sarcastically.

"Why didn't you tell anyone? You had everyone worried! We thought something happened to you! I thought something happened to you!" she was crying now.

"Heh... Hey. Don't cry. I was gone, but now I'm back for a little while. I'll have to leave again soon though." He felt bad now. Why was she crying? He hated when girls cried.

"You have to leave again?"

Shinichi sighed. He had to tell her the truth. Agasa was going to kill him for this. "Ok. I wasn't really on a big case."

Ran looked startled. "Wa...What?"

"There is only one truth." _"And that truth is going to be revealed"_

Shinichi told Ran the whole story. He told her about the poison, the shrinking, not being able to find an antidote, about Conan and the temporary antidote. He told her everything. Well, almost everything.

Ran was shocked. She looked like she was in a coma. _"Oopse. Too much too soon..."_

Once Ran recovered from the shock, she said she would help Shinichi find the antidote. He was glad.

They went to the big, creepy, old house that the famous detective prince used to live in. Agasa was there working. He wouldn't let them come in because he said he was having a breakthrough! Shinichi was really excited, but not as excited as Ran.

Then, the men in black showed up again! They had come because they heard Agasa was researching their poison and finding an antidote.

Then the men in black appeared! They found out that Agasa was reasearching an anitidote. They had come to stop him.

They were incredibly shocked to find Kudo there! "Let's take him down for good this time, Gin." said the first one.

"Right behind you, Vodka." said the other.

There was a long battle that followed. Itlasted about five minutes and involved much gunfire, karate, soccer balls, and serious ass-kicking. Ran and Shinichi fought side by side and the men in black were losing fast. Well, Ran fough most of it. Shinichi could hardly keep up with her.

Finally, the battle was won. The men in black were defeated, mostly because they gave up after the first couple of broken bones.

"Wimps." Said Ran with a sniff. Shinichi looked as horrified as the men in black. Ran had beat the crap out of the men in black. One had a broken collar bone, three busted ribs, a bad nosebleed, and a black eye. The black eye was from one soccer ball kicked by Shinichi. The other had both arms broken and a sprained ankle. He was the lucky one, but only because he got knocked out early.

Between the two of them, Shinichi had the only injury. A scraped knee.

Shinichi looked at his watch. It was almost time for him to turn back!

"Ran, my time is almost up." He said while applying a band-aid over his knee. (This was also after band-aids were invented, but still before purposly beaking people's bones was a crime.)

"Do you have to turn back?" she was starting to cry again.

"Yeah. I still have to find a cure before I can be me again. I'll still be with you though, as Conan."

"I want you to stay you though." She was really crying now.

Shinichi leaned forward and wiped away her tears. "I'll still be me. Just... Shorter." He said with a laugh.

"This is no time for jokes Shinichi! I'm serious! I don't want you to turn back. I... I love you."

Now it was Shinichi's turn to be surprised into a half coma.

"Shinichi? Shinichi? Hey! Wake up you!" –SMACK-

"Ouch! Hey, why'd you... oh. Uh, sorry Ran. It's just that... Well, I love you too Ran." He reached out to giver her a hug. Ran kissed him on the cheek.

"You missed." Shinichi said with a laugh.

"What?" Ran exclaimed, surprised.

"I said, 'You missed!'"

With that, the longest kiss in the history of all Fairy Tales took place. It was all romantic and mushy enough to kill a cow. Actually, it did kill a cow. The cow dropped dead on the spot from lack of oxygen just by watching.

The two finally stopped kissing. Agasa ran out of the house. "I figured out the cure! I did it! To cure the effect of the poison, you need a kiss from your true love! Not really what I was expecting, but hey! This is a fairy tale after all..."

"Too late, Doc. Already figured it out myself!" Shinichi said with a laugh. He and Ran kissed again, and then happily walked off into the sunset. Together.

Epilogue:

Ran and Shinichi lived happily ever after. They found out that Ran was really a princess. Shinichi became the world's most famous detective and there was never a case he couldn't solve, which put Ran's father out of business, but he really didn't care because now he was really rich and famous too.

After a few very happy years, Shinichi finally solved the mystery of the men in black, who, despite the injuries they received from Ran's karate, had escaped. They busted out the Black Organization and helped all the other poison victims get turned back to normal.

Eventually, Ran and Shinichi got married and lived a very long, long time as king and queen. They always loved each other very much, and solved millions of cases together. And they were always very happy.

The End

Author's Note:

Well, I had this idea stuck inside my head for quite a while. It didn't exactly follow the Beauty and the Beast story line, but that was never truly my intention.

I hope it didn't suck too badly. Oo

Hope you all enjoyed it though!

(Reviews are always welcome, as is constructive criticism. Any help on plot or whatever is very welcome!)


End file.
